What Comes Around
by fortifivemm
Summary: Gambit meets an old frined. He finds something he thought he'd lost. Can he remeber a promise? Gambit POV
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 1

After five years here she was, walking back into my life, not even noticing to by the way she looked around. I sighed, _'Why is i' always de ones Ah never though' I'd see again?'_ I asked myself as she kept moving through the crowd in my general direction. _'Maybe she cun see now an' I won'…'_ I trailed off, 'Dere's no chance.' I wsn't an expert but as far as I had been told, what she had wasn't reversible. I watched as she moved around a big fella and right in front of me. She didn't seem to see me. She would have said hi, or wanted me to at least, that's what I told myself at the time.

I reached out a hand and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mon ami."

She turned and looked at me with those familiar, haunting green eyes. If they had had the black pupils most people have in their eyes I might not have felt an all too familiar shiver up my spine, but what can you do? She looked confused for a moment and then she smiled. She did know who I was.

"Ah though' you would remember me mon cher, I never though' Ah'd see you again though." I smiled even though I knew she couldn't see it. She didn't look to bad, much curvier then the fourteen year old I had been sent to find five years back. "Especially no' in dis dump of a place eh?" I said with a grin.

Much to my surprise she smiled wider and laughed slightly. I expected part of a building to come crashing down when she made the noise but nothing happened. I stared at her and she opened her mouth and said quietly, "Hello Gambit, It's nice to see you again."

I will warn you, this will be a fic made of very short chapters and it won't be very long at all. At most ten chapters. Thanks.

- fortifivemm


	2. Chapter 2

-1-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 2

I sat on the chair across the table from her as she took a sip of her coffee. I couldn't help but stare, she was so much happier. "So dey tough' you to control i' enough at talk?"

She nodded, "Much better then having to write everything down I assure you." She paused and reached into her pocket, pulling something out and holding it out toward me. "I think this is yours."

I reached out and took it from her, staring at it for a moment before I laughed. It was the King of Hearts. I'd given it to her when I found her so she wouldn't be so upset. "Bon seigneur, you kep' i' all dis time eh?" I laughed again, "Ahd'v though' you woulda thrown i' ou' already, wha' with you and Logan…."

She turned unseeing eye to the table. "That didn't work out as well as I would have hoped." She fidgeted with the coffee cup. "I thought I'd go through some of my old things and I found that, I never really knew what it was but when I asked Kurt he told me there was an address on the back."

I turned it over and saw a quickly scribbled address that I had written before I handed her the card all those years ago, "So you decided to come and find old Gambit eh? Je suis honoré ma dame, ahm honored." I held it out to her and she took it back.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "It seems things at the mansion get tense when the silent girl that just wants to talk is finally allowed to." She set the cup down. "When I heard you'd gone home for a while I decided to come and see you, it's been years after all." She smiled.

"Bu' mon ami, you can' be tellin' me they didn' wan' you there anymore? Even if things weren' goin' the bes' between you and Logan, I can' believe the Professor would make you leave." I said, putting one of my hands on hers, "Aucune belle dame, dey can' have kicked you ou', ils pas, dey wouldn'."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, apparently not noticing that I was holding her hand, or she didn't care, I prefer the latter actually. "They didn't kick me out Remmy, I chose to go, they simply didn't argue the point with me."

I stared at her, she was so calm and kind. I blinked and smiled reassuringly, "Je ne représenterai pas lui. Ah won' stand for i', no friend of mine is goin' tah have tah try and find a hotel, You'll stay whi' me." I smiled at her.

She seemed slightly taken aback, "I was just going to go and catch a train tonight but if you insist." She smiled, "I suppose one extra day in a new place wouldn't hurt."

Ok, maybe more then ten chaps, but that's cause I don't know where I'm taking this yet.

-fortifivemm


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 3

I watched as she walked around the apartment, her hands running over door knobs, counters, the kitchen table. She made sure she knew where everything was before she turned back to me. "It's a nice place, I like the gold on the walls." I stared at her.

"How…?"

She smiled, "I guessed actually, I was right though wasn't I?" She laughed slightly. "I was always good at that."

I stared at her and shook my head. As I watched her moving around I noticed something hanging around her neck. "You shouldn' scare people like tha'." I said with a grin, hanging my trench coat on it's hook. I was actually rather happy to be out of my spandex and into some normal clothes for once. I was kind of glad she couldn't see me at the moment, I really needed a bath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry little Remmy." She said with a grin, "Did I frighten you."

I laughed and walked past her to the kitchen, "Would you wanna beer?" I called.

"Sounds nice." She called back, "Is it cold?"

I grinned and walked out with a bottle in each hand. There she sat on one of my chairs, apparently forgetting I was a guy because she had taken off her coat and had a tank top on under it. I stared for a minute but decided to just ignore it and sit down. "Now, if you ge' asked, Ah never gave you dis righ'?"

She grinned and reached out, putting her hand over mine and then moving it down so she knew she had a hold of the bottle. "It's not like I've never had one before. Remember who I hang out with."

I laughed and let go of the bottle. "Ya go' a poin' der, Alura." I smiled and popped the top off of my own bottle as she did the same. "Cheers?" I said, holding the bottle out toward her.

"Cheers." She said, tapping the top of her bottle against mine. I grinned, this was going to be an interesting visit.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 4

Before I go any further in my story I think I should point something out. I'm not going to lie. This chick was hot, and dangerous, and that seems to be my forte. I mean, just look at me and Rogue, and we were broken up at this point too I might add so I was a free man. If it wasn't for her thing with Logan and those eyes looking at me and seeing right through me, I would probably have made a move. But like I said, she was twenty at this point, I was almost twenty eight. It seemed a little inappropriate, but then again what did I do that wasn't?

But that's not my point. This little 5'2" girl that barely clocked in at 110lbs, was one of the most destructive mutants I'd ever met. When I brought her to the mansion if she burped the place literally shook from top to bottom. Her voice, her voice just made things break. Walls, lights, trees, even a sentinel or two. There was nothing for it. And then she started working with Xavier. All of a sudden she could talk, and that changed everything.

Up until then, at least since she had been eighteen as she told it, her and Logan had had a thing. Then out of no where one day she said hello to the professor and rather then the usual high pitched ringing, she had actually said it. AS long as I'd known her, which was for maybe four months, she could take a pretty good beating too. Collapsed an entire building on herself and lived to tell the tale, I think that was part of her powers though.

Like I was saying, all the sudden she could talk, and then the next thing she knows Logan goes off to Canada and doesn't tell her he's leaving, writes her off in a note. Now, I've got nothing personal against the dog man, but you just can't do that to someone. I didn't want to tell her right then but when he get's too far into something he splits, why not tell her? Because I was the one she came to when nobody else was there that's why!

So she doesn't know what to do now that the only person keeping her around the mansion has literally dumped her and so where does she go, straight to me. Why? To this day I haven't the slightest, but she wasn't unwelcome that's for sure. And I was getting sick of waking up at noon with pants on and nothing to do but drink and walk around. But that was just me. And all of this came out as we sat there and watched each other get wasted. Let me tell you, that girl can hold her liquor.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 5

So, back to the story.

I sat up when I heard something moving. I had passed out at the table, hoping to god that I hadn't said the last thing I remembered thinking. I frowned when I didn't see her sitting in the chair next to me. I looked around and sighed when I saw her curled on the couch. "My head…" I said, running my hand over my face. I stood up and looked at the clock, it was one am. I walked into the bedroom and picked up a blanket, walking back out into the living room.

I looked at her. There was a chick, laying wasted on MY couch at one am, and I couldn't even bring myself to think about that kind of thing. And for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I put the blanket over her and as I moved my hand from the blanket my finger touched something cold around her neck. I tugged at it and from inside her tank top and under the blanket came an ancient looking piece of metal.

That was when I figured out why I couldn't bring myself to even think it.

"That was Logan's." She said, blinking. She obviously hadn't passed out yet. Now that I think about it, of the fifteen bottles on the table, twelve were mine.

"I figured." I said, letting it fall into her hand as she for it. "I' says Wolverine on i' an everthin'."

She didn't grin like I'd hoped she would. "Yeah. It does." She paused with the dog tag in her hand and then pulled on it. The chain came undone and she baled it up in her hand, sitting up so she could put it in her pocket. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "You're head hurt?"

I stared at her for a moment, my eyes sliding down from her face as I answered. "Yeah, a little."

I blinked and looked back up at her as she looked at me her eyes sending that shiver up my spine again, "You want an egg?"

I blinked at her and then frowned, "An egg?" I asked with what I could only call a confused tone.

She grinned, "Get me an egg, salt and pepper, some antacids, and a shot glass." She folded her legs up under her as she spoke and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. I still don't know where she got the tie, but hey, I was hung over right?


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 6

I shuffled into the kitchen and opened the fridge, this was when I noticed that at some point I had taken off my shirt, shoes, and my right sock. Why the right one? We may never know. "Jus' one egg?" I asked as loudly as I could without hurting my head.

"Just one." She answered quietly. I hadn't even heard her come in but she put a hand out and found the counter, "Just set them in front of me."

I stared at her as she stood in my kitchen trusting me to actually do what she asked me to. "Alrigh'." I took an egg out of the fridge and set it on the counter, opening a cupboard overhead and taking out a shot glass, setting it there too. "Tums ok?" She nodded and I found a roll on top of the fridge. "How's alldis gonna make my hangover go away?" I noticed that I was slurring some words and blinked a few times. I needed whatever she was making worse then I thought.

"It's an old family thing." She said, holding out a hand as she touched what had been set out for her. "Salt and pepper?"

"Oh, Righ'…" I walked to the table and grabbed them for her, the walking almost made me sick. When I handed them to her she set them down and began to work, cracking the egg over the glass. Without hesitation she dropped one of the Tums in and then picked up the salt shaker, "Salt or pepper?" She asked.

"Sal'." I said, watching as she shook it over the glass a few times and then picked up the pepper, repeating the process.

When she had finished she swirled the glass a few times and held it out toward me. "Plug your nose, tilt your head back and swallow, don't drink it, just swallow."

I took the glass, glanced at her reassuring smile and did as I was told. I leaned my head back, pinched my nose, and let the gunk run down my throat, swallowing before I gagged it up. "Wha' de hell was da' mon ami?" I asked as I set the glass down.

"That's the way to get rid of a hangover." She said with a grin. "Where can I go to get some sleep around here?" She asked, looking at me as I tried not to gag and grinning innocently.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 7

I blinked, vaguely remembering a conversation about how the people at the mansion were doing. As I opened my eyes I expected to have a splitting headache, lots of pain. Surprisingly there wasn't anything. The egg… I stared at what I could see of the ceiling in my bedroom and blinked. "Wha' da hell…?"

I never remembered coming into the bedroom and laying on the bed. I remembered sitting on the floor while Alura talked and sat on the couch behind me. I remembered her falling asleep and me carrying her into the bedroom, putting her under the blankets. I remembered walking back into the main room of the apartment and looking at the couch, but that was it. What had I done in between then and now?

As I woke up a little I felt my right arm tingling, it had fallen asleep. I looked over and frowned, why was it asleep?

My eyes opened wide as I saw Alura resting her head on my shoulder, her hand on my chest. She was obviously asleep. What did I do after that egg thing last night?

I looked up at the ceiling, my mind trying to remember. At this point I think I should tell you, I was actually kind of worried. I had a sudden thought and reached my free hand down to my waist. I was still wearing my pants, and my belt. That's when I noticed she had her tank top on at least. I breathed a sigh of relief and she shifted slightly in her sleep. How was I going to get out of this one?

As I lay there trying to figure out how to get her to turn over so I could slide out of the bed and get to the couch her eyes flickered open ad she blinked a few times. "Remmy?" She asked, her face turning bright red, "What…. Why are you in here too?"

I blinked, "Ah was jus' askin' myself tha' same question…" I said swallowing and pulling away from her, standing up and walking to the door. It was only five am according to the digital clock across the room. "Sorry." I said, walking out and laying on the couch. As I lay there one thought crossed my mind, I needed a cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 8

I blinked a few times. "Are you alright?" There sat Alura on he side of the couch, touching my shoulder oh so gently to wake me up and looking concerned. "You were twitching." She added.

I stared past her and saw orange juice and a glass on the table, how did she get them? "Ah was?" I asked, not really sure what else to say, or do for that matter. I'd like to remind you all where I was before I fell asleep, I was needing a cold shower, that as it were had not changed. "How' ju ge' range juice..?"

"I'm only blind Remmy, that doesn't mean I can't smell, or taste for that matter, you're milk's bad by the way." She stood up and walked tot eh table, holding out a hand so she didn't hit anything. I'm not going to say I wasn't happy she was walking away.

"Da' makes sense, I haven' been here in mon's." I said, sitting up. She had sat down and folded her legs under her again, pouring the juice carefully so it wouldn't spill. "Yah didn' drink i' did ju?" I asked, glancing at the clock. It was seven am, she'd only been here for nine hours and I was already digging myself a hole.

I stood and walked to the table, rubbing my face with my hand again. "So, wha' are you plans for today eh?" I asked, leaning back in the chair next to her, watching as she handed me the glass of juice. "Yah go'a have some kind'a plan, quelque chose mon amour." I remembered when I found her I'd said the same thing and she'd just stared at me.

She looked at me and grinned as I drank some of the juice, "You're the one that made me decide to stay here, remember?" She smiled and I swallowed even though the juice was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

What Comes Around

Chapter 9

"Ah, c'est exact, Da's righ'… Ah did…." I stretched out my legs, they hurt from sleeping all cramped up on the couch. "So, yah wan' a tour guide mon ami? PePeut-être je pourrais suggérer quelque chose, je veux dire, nous avons un lit par tout.…" I grinned.

She blinked at me. "You know, one of the things they taught me at the mansion, was French." I grinned sheepishly and went back to drinking my empty glass of juice as she laughed. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous seriez celui pour demander ce genre de chose de toute façon. Anormal." She called me 'freak' as a joke but I felt like one at this point. Keeping in mind I was still half hung over and now I was tired to boot. I stared at her for a few minutes as she sat there waiting for me to say, or for that matter do something.

"Oh pour l'amour d'un dieu…" I leaned forward and put a hand around her neck, pulling her close enough to kiss her. And then I did.

I should tell you I felt terrible, that I just couldn't help myself, that I didn't like it at all. I would love to tell you that that's where it ended and I didn't try to push it any farther. If you believe that, I have a bridge in San Francisco for you to buy.

So now, here I am watching her get on that train and ride right back to Logan, who called at about the moment I jumped ahead in the story, and apologized. To tell you the truth, if I had been in a right state of mind I never would have picked the phone up, or at least pretended she wasn't there. The way she was at that moment I doubt she would have said no. When she heard him on the phone she started to tear up and then there was some whole thing about not leaving, and something about now he knew how she felt.

That was when I left the room under the pretense that I had to take a leak and splashed some cold water on my face. I was so sick of the whole damn thing at that moment. But for some strange reason I'll never figure out, at that exact moment, I was relieved. I remembered something I'd told her when she first showed up at the mansion, 'If yah need someone ta talk ta mon petite Gambit is here for yah.'

I waved as the train started to pull away from the station, seeing her sitting in the window, smiling at me. She waved slightly and then turned away from the window as she answered her cell phone. I sighed and took out a cigarette, charging the end, watching as it lit up. "Ah need a drink." I said, turning and walking off the platform. What a way to meet an old friend.


End file.
